This disclosure relates to engine systems, and more particularly to thermal management system (TMS) control and TMS component life extension.
Life extending control (LEC) typically computes adjustments to operational settings of an engine to minimize damage to critical, life-limiting engine components while achieving acceptable engine performance. LEC must balance competing and fundamental tradeoffs between engine component life and performance. LEC typically employs an optimization element to enable adaptation to changing mission requirements, maintenance schedules and component health status.
Compact heat exchangers utilized in aerospace engine systems are particularly prone to thermo-mechanical failures such as thermo-mechanical fatigue due to exposure to high thermal gradients. Extremes of thermo-mechanical stress typically occur during transients such as engine start-up, shut-down, rapid changes in control schedules and control modes. Engine system controls typically target efficient combustion without regard to resulting thermal stresses within oil and fuel system components of the engine.